lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dale (Biome)
Dale is land in which lies the great Kingdom of Dale. Its borders stretch from the eastern edge of Northern Mirkwood to the rivers Carnen in the east and Running in the south. The primary settlement of these lands is the beautiful city of Dale which is situated before the slopes of the Lonely Mountain. A waypoint exists for the metropolis; however the city is not yet implemented. This region is inhabited by Dalishmen, fine folk who are most hospitable towards enemies of Orc-Folk. There also are a great many merchants and craftsmen in these lands from which you may buy wonderful goods. However, these lands do not lie unprotected, for Dalish Soldiers are constantly watching their borders with keen eyes. They are also aided by Dalish Longbowmen and Dalish Levymen. Upon entering the Kingdom of Dale, you will get the achievement "Kingdom of the Northmen". Variants Dale is defined as a 'normal oak spruce' biome. This implies Dale has a varied landscape and a fairly rich variety of forests. The following variants can be found there: * Standard - Normal Dale biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla Minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LOTR mod is abundantly present here. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Steppe - A flat landscape of grassy plains. * Barren Steppe - These barren plains stretch over vast area's and have even less vegetation. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Dense Forests of Oak and/or Spruce - Dense forestes with many large oak and/or spruce trees. Huge oaks and spruces, measuring 3 respectively 2 m in diameter and reaching up to 30 m, are also common here. Patches of cover the forest floor. * Dead Forests of Oak or Spruce - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forest density is comparable to the light forest variant, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easy accessible lumber. * Oak Shrublands - Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Maple Forest - A forest dominated with Maple trees. * Larch Forest - A forest dominated with Larch trees. * Pine Forest - A forest dominated with Pine trees. In Anduin Hills only. * Apple-Pear Orchard - An orchard containing Apple and Pear trees. * Plum Orchard - An orchard containing Plum trees. Dale countryside B28.png|Typical countryside Dale fen at edge of dense spruce forest.png|Fen at edge of dense spruce forest Dale riverside B28.png|Typical riverside Dalish Watchtower - Dale B28.png|Dalish Watchtower and small stone dungeon ruin Aurochses in Dale B28.png|Bovines ruling the meadows Structures Three structures generate here, alongside various ruins. * Dalish Fortress- Small fortresses that generate throughout Dale. They contain Dalish Soldiers and bowmen aplenty, as well as a Dalish Captain. A furnace, beds, crafting tables, chests, and barrels can be found inside this three-gated stronghold. In the middle of the structure is a small obelisk. * Dalish Watchtower- Small towers that generate throughout Dale. They contain Dalish Soldiers and Levymen, as well as chests, beds, crafting tables, and barrels of alcohol. * Dalish Village- Groups of structures that generate throughout Dale. They are very similar to vanilla villages, in that they have groups of a varying number of houses, which contain small courtyards, a bed, a chest, crafting tables, a smithy, some food, and a cauldron. Villages can also include a Dalish Smithy, which contain furnaces, forges, crafting tabes, cauldrons, an anvil, some lava, upper living quarters, and a Blacksmith; and/or a Dalish Bakery, which contain lots of pastries, a crafting table, furnaces, a fireplace, a cauldron, and a Dalish Baker. These are centered around a small tower, which is simply decorative. Mobs * Dalishman- Men of Dale. They spawn often across their lands and in their houses. * Dalish Levymen- Volunteer soldiers that wear leather armour. They often use iron, bronze, or Dalish equipment. * Dalish Soldier (Can be mounted)- Footsoldiers of Dale. They use Dalish equipment and armour. * Dalish Longbowman (Can be mounted)- Dalish soldiers who wield the legendary Dalish Longbows. * Dalish Captain- NPCs from whom you can hire all of the above, except for the normal Dalishmen. * Dalish Blacksmith- NPCs from whom you can purchase Dalish gear and sell forging materials. * Dalish Baker- NPCs from whom you can purchase food and sell food related materials. * Gundabad Orc - Orcs from Mount Gundabad in the Misty Mountains allied only to themselves. * Gundabad Orc archer - Gundabad Orcs with bows and arrows. * Gundabad Orc chieftain - Leaders of Gundabad Orc camps, from whom you can hire Gundabad Orcs. Vegetation Dale is a temperate biome and is rather forested. Oak, Pine and spruce dominate the woods, in various variants. The climate preserves dead trees nicely, which makes for a rich supply of lumber. Bluebell flowers can be found among the other, more common flowers known to grow in Rhovanion. The Northmen have managed to grow and maintain significant orchards with the indigenous types of fruit trees. Category:Biomes Category:Dale Category:Rhovanion Category:Men Category:Good Category:Environment